Currently, alkaline batteries have been widely used as main power supply for, e.g., toys, game instruments, and portable electronic devices serving as daily commodities, and are desired to have a long life when being used in a device. To achieve a long driving time of a device, the amount of an active material with which the interior of a battery is filled needs to be increased, and the content of manganese dioxide serving as a positive electrode active material needs to be increased.
By contrast, for example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 describes a technique in which the capacity is increased by optimizing the ratio of graphite added and pores.
Furthermore, PATENT DOCUMENT 2 describes a technique in which the thickness of a body of a battery case is reduced, and the filling density of graphite is defined to increase capacity and reduce the swelling of the battery case.
Furthermore, PATENT DOCUMENT 3 describes a technique in which the half-width and potential of a 110 plane of a crystal structure of manganese dioxide are set in a predetermined range to improve the discharge performance under an intermediate load, and PATENT DOCUMENT 4 describes a technique in which the ratio between the peak intensity of a 110 plane and that of a 021 plane is set in a predetermined range to improve the discharge performance under a high load and a low load.